Tsumetai no shinzou
by olivia-and-crew
Summary: Sakura Haruno didn't think she was anything special. Sure, she had superhuman strength, and had the healing ability of the Hokage, but she didn't expect Akatsuki to want her. Deisaku, and basically AkatsukixSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fan fiction, I'm planning it to make it mainly deisaku, but like you know, not definite. There will likely be other Akatsuki couplings with Sakura, but if you have any ideas, tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto unfortunately belongs in no way to me. If it did, I would have been shot by fans for making such a crappy plot (basically I'd screw naruto up completely) **

Sakura Haruno woke up with a start to her alarm ringing melodically. She quickly banged the top of it and started to get dressed for the new day. She layered on her usual clothes, a red tank top with black bike shorts and a beige skirt over the top.

A knock sounded at the door, 'probably Naruto asking for something' Sakura thought. Amazingly she was wrong, opening the door and getting ready to yell at Naruto, she found herself face-to-face with a messenger Nin.

"Ah, gomen Haruno-san, Hokage-sama wants you and the rest of team Kakashi to report to her at once." The young man almost whispered in his light voice. At that he was off and left the 15-year old standing there with an expression of confusion and down-right embarrassment at the fact that she hadn't even brushed her hair or cleaned her teeth, which she fixed in a matter of seconds and then hastily left her apartment, using a small amount of chakra to speed her pace.

At Tsunade's Office

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto basically screamed at her in greetings. While she rubbed her aching ears, she asked the fox-boy what they were called for, seeing as Tsunade didn't appear to be there.

"I would have no idea," Naruto responded in a quieter tone, "I was just sitting there eating my ramen and then one of her messengers came along and told me I had to leave!" he said that in the most childish voice Sakura had ever heard him use.

A large thump was heard as Tsunade swung the door open and, in turn, pulling it off its hinges and leaving it in a state of complete destruction. "Oh, Sakura, Naruto, I see you received my message..." Tsunade stated while staring pitifully at the obliterated door. "Well, I'm guessing Sakura, being my assistant, you've already figured out what I'm about to tell you," she shifted her glance towards the pink-haired kunoichi, "There is a rumour that one Akatsuki member or more have some how gotten into the village and are currently hiding somewhere in Konoha." She stated the whole thing rather seriously, surveying the two ninjas expressions go from blank and relaxed to utterly shocked and extremely frightened.

"NANI?!!!?" (A/N If you don't already know nani means what in Japanese . ;;) Sakura and Naruto exclaimed at the exact same time, kind of psychological seeing as though there was such a big difference in pitch between the two.

"Ano…Well, what can we do about it?" gaining composure, Sakura managed to choke out that sentence. She thought about all the possible reasons it had been them chosen to do… whatever it was and not someone else. (A/N btw I forgot to put Sai in so he is no longer part of their team lol also no Kakashi with them in the team, now they rule themselves… XD)

"I'm sending you both, and only you both so the spy doesn't notice anything's happening, to find the Akatsuki and report your post so I can send out some ANBU to help capture him for further interrogation." Tsunade's response cut through Sakura's thoughts like a knife cutting through butter and her eyes grew wider every single time she repeated the sentence in her head.

"So, when do we get started?" Naruto enquired, as eager as ever, probably fuelled on by the thought of catching the people of who countless times endangered his life.

"ASAP, use wireless communicators to keep in contact with each other and if anything happens, make up a code to indicate that you're in trouble." Tsunade had a slight smile on her face, despite the situation.

"Yosh!! Sakura-Chan, ikuzo!" (A/N ok I'm gonna stop using so much Japanese now and I'll also use less of these random notes that don't really help, oh yeah ikuzo means lets go) without even being away of what was happening, Sakura was already out the door and almost out of the whole building before she realized Naruto had been dragging her at an amazing pace. When her mind stopped day-dreaming and came back to her current predicament, she released herself from Naruto's strong grip and began to walk at her own pace; following Naruto who was half walking half jogging towards somewhere Sakura had no idea.

"Naruto, slow down! Where are we going?"

"…Duh..." that dumb response came from Naruto as Sakura took her turn to drag Naruto.

"Well, I suggest that we split up, we'll cover more ground, and also, do you have the communicators?"

"Yeah, they're right here…" Naruto dug through his pocket throwing out all of these unnecessary things like used ramen vouchers, scrunched up pieces of paper, some mouldy food (eww!!) and a whole heap of other crap. Finally, he pulled out two headsets, which were kind of scrunched up, though Sakura ignored that, grabbing the one that looked more appealing.

"Ok, I'll search the section SE of here since it seems we're in the centre of Konoha and you can go and look over there..." Sakura said, pointing over towards a big block of buildings in front of her. They looked kinda run-down, the most appropriate place for an S-ranked criminal.

"Aww, Sakura-Chan, why can't I go somewhere close to you?" Naruto looked disappointed but knew what the answer would be.

"I said before, we'll cover more space! And if we run into the spy, just say something like, "Found it" or something as a code and I'll get the ANBU members to come and I'm not that far away from you anyway."

"Ok… So, do we go now?" Silly Naruto, as impatient as ever.

"Yep, report to me when you've covered an area."

"OK!!!" Naruto was a flash of orange as he raced away.

Sakura sighed, hoping she wouldn't be the one who found the criminal.

'Anyway, it's not like it could be anything more than a rumour, right?' she asked her inner self.

'**Keep thinking that, pinky, hopefully that'll make you finish this stupid mission faster than you usually do.' **

'Hey, you're me so you're just insulting yourself.'

'**Whatever.' **

Sakura let out another sigh and began to search her section of the village, still hoping she wouldn't succeed in finding the criminal.

An hour later and still no luck, if you called it luck, in finding the spy, Sakura leaned against an open door and groaned as she felt something prick her back. Turning around, she saw something odd, a kunai that had sunk into the wood of the door frame. Well, I guess you couldn't call a kunai in a ninja village odd, but the place it was –inside a former art manufacturer's house by the looks of it- was the weird part. Sakura prayed it wasn't what she thought it was and continued on into the house, readying a kunai and drawing chakra into her fist. She crept up the stairs, trying as hard as she could to not make them creak, which was actually pretty hard, and she opened the first door in the hallway, holding up her fist and was about to punch at something when she realised it was only a coat… With red clouds on it. Sakura suppressed a scream and tried to calm her beating heart, she was sure whatever was here could hear it. She reached out and touched the cloth, making sure there wasn't anyone-or anything- underneath it. When she was positive she was alone, she spoke into her headset to Naruto.

"Naruto I think I found it..." she whispered as softly as possible.

"WHAT?!?! SAKURA-CHAN I'M COMING RIGHT AWAY!!"

'Crap, he's too loud!' she thought frantically.

"Naruto, shut up, go get Tsunade and the ANBU to come! I'll keep in contact, if I stop responding every minute; I've probably met the Akatsuki." She thought frantically what to do.

"Ok, Sakura-Chan, stay right where you are!" Yeah, that was easier said than done.

"You don't want to get taken by an Akatsuki member..." Sakura frowned, that wasn't Naruto and it wasn't coming from the headset... Eyes widening as big as saucers, she turned around to face that guy that she had seen with Sasori that time they had been sent on that mission to rescue Gaara. This time she didn't bother to suppress it, she screamed as loud as her lungs could bear before a hand covered her mouth. She heard Naruto shouting at her and asking her thousands of things a second before what usually happens, happened, she blacked out, or so she thought. She snapped out of the lie when her flailing fist connected with something hard, a head of Sasori's partner.

Rushing out of the house, Sakura completely forgot about answering to Naruto, all she could think about was running. Running as fast as she could to anywhere, anywhere away from the guy that she suspected had somehow recovered from her blow, which unfortunately wasn't chakra enhanced, and was chasing her at a speed that she had hopefully doubled. As her mind finally started to think properly again, she responded to Naruto in a much more calm tone than she had been intending.

"Naruto, I managed to escape, but I'm still being chased." Her steady voice only wavered because of the up and down movement of running.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! ARE YOU OK??! I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW, BUT WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED???! IT'S OK SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T PANIC!!!" Naruto screamed so loud Sakura feared the communicators would break.

'I don't think it's us who are panicking.'

'**Well you can't say you're completely content, can you pinky?'**

'Stop calling me that!!'

'**Fine, fine. But don't expect me to come running when that guy finds you.'**

'I didn't ask you to!'

'**Keep alert.' **

With that her Inner Self resigned back to the depths of Sakura's mind and she was brought back to the real world. Sakura didn't know how long she had been running, but judging by the place she was in, she was sure she had lost that guy. Sakura stopped running and steadied her pace to a slow walk as she turned down a dark alley. Yep, a dark alley, a place where you're probably sure to find the things that you'd rather visit you in your nightmares. Luckily, the only things she found in this place were a couple of over-flowing trash cans, that is, until she came in to the more public part of the town.

There were people everywhere, Sakura was sure that there was no way that that guy –Deidara she thought was his name- would be here, and if he was, he would never be able to find her. Well, coming from someone who was wearing a bright red shirt and had pink hair, this wasn't really logical. As she spoke to naruto and confirmed her location, whilst running, she spotted the same pair of icy blue eyes coming from a small boy with messy brown hair. 'Shit, shit, shit! He's used a transformation jutsu! And he's coming this way!' Sakura turned around and ran the opposite direction, saying more things to Naruto.

'**Phew, I think we lost him.'**

'More like I lost him.'

'**Hey, as you said before, we're the same person, so ha.'**

'Touché.'

Just as Sakura was having a conversation with her Inner-Self, she spotted Naruto bolting towards her, running at the speed of sound and almost crashing into her when he attempted to stop. Sakura slowed her running as 5 ANBU members came out of nowhere and surrounded her.

"SAKURA-CHAN, ARE YOU OK??!? DID HE-"

"NARUTO, I'm fine! If you keep yelling, it'll bring more attention to us!" Sakura thought that Naruto sounded 3 times more scared for her than she felt for herself.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan, I'm just really worried!" Naruto whined.

"Yes, I don't blame you, your friend here was just consulted by an S-ranked criminal," One of the ANBU with a crow shaped mask spoke up. "But before we get carried away, Sakura-san, where is he?"

Sakura turned around to where she saw the little boy, but only saw a vacant space where he was standing. Deciding it was better not to scare all the rest of the people there by having ANBU members interrogate them; Sakura told them that she didn't know where he was because she didn't see him.

After answering Naruto's a million and one questions at Tsunade's office after reporting the mission's results, the sky began to get darker and Sakura started to head off to her house.

"Sakura-san!" You could almost HEAR the teeth sparkle from Rock Lee as he ran towards Sakura, appearing to have either happened to come across Sakura, or have been stalking her. She turned around to face one of Konoha's top taijutsu ninjas.

"I saw you walking from the Hokage's Tower and thought, 'It's late and Sakura needs someone to accompany her home!' so here I am!" Lee put his thumb up and grinned, his nice guy pose at it's highest. Sakura remembered turning down Naruto's offer to walk her home, saying she was capable to go by herself, but couldn't face Lee's disappointment if she told him the same thing.

"Thank you, Lee, I would appreciate some company." This statement alone seemed to make Lee's day, he raced up to her with excitement, took her hand and stated that he would protect her from anything, including dust.

The whole time from leaving the Hokage's office to going home with Lee, Sakura had not dwelt upon that Deidara guy, in the corner of her mind she knew it wouldn't be the last she ever saw of him, but she was hoping that it was just a one-off thing, and that she wouldn't have to deal with him again.

Lee was chatting away about something that included the words, 'youth', 'training', 'Gai-sensei' and 'protection'. Sakura was so wrapped in her thoughts, and Lee with his chattering, they didn't notice a small boy with messy hair and icy eyes walk behind them until they had reached Sakura's house, she had expressed her thanks, Lee had bid her farewell and Sakura was opening the door to her house.

As Sakura turned around to reach for her key in the back pocket of her pants, she saw him. She saw him and immediately grabbed a kunai and punched a chakra-plentiful fist. Little did she know that it was a clay bunshin, and the real Deidara was above her, blowing her down with an earth-binding jutsu. She struggled with the earth that covered her, but it was in vain, there was no way she would be able to get out of this one, even with her brute force.

"What do you want?!" Sakura spat out. She partly knew the answer.

"Well, originally, I came for the Kyuubi, un," Deidara was talking to her casually for the situation. "But then when I saw, I remembered you for that brat who killed Sasori and you have medical ability and have a tie with the kyuubi, so now you're coming with me, un."

"What makes you think I'm just gonna come with you happily??!" Sakura's voice was raspy as she realised the bindings were growing smaller, about to squash her if she didn't do something. Quick.

"I didn't, and I don't think you're in any position to decline my offer, un." Came the reply.

"If this isn't an offer, it's more like a demand!" She was getting desperate, there wasn't much time left before she would fall unconscious and get killed.

"Exactly, un. You don't really have a choice in this." Deidara's words were the last things she heard before she blacked out (this time for real!) from lack of air and space.

Sakura cracked her eyes open and observed her surroundings, kinda hard when it's pitch black and there are no lights. Her body hurt all over, like she'd been squished into a box and been popped back out into a normal shape. She felt some sort of a pathetic excuse for a blanket underneath her; it didn't do much because she could feel the hard cold ground as if there was nothing in between her skin and it. She attempted to get up and feel for her chakra to help her, but fell down when she realised that she had no chakra and that she was currently unable to heal herself in order to let her get up.

After a few minutes she heard footsteps approaching the door and heard voices disputing about something.

'Probably discussing which method they should use to torture me.'

'**Jeez, don't be so depressed. It's like you have nothing left the way you're thinking.'**

'I will be depressed, at least you don't have a body to feel pain, and I don't think anyone's going to know where I am to be able to rescue me, so I don't have anything.'

'**You know, your thoughts are my thoughts, so your pain is my pain, but you don't see me moping around and being negative.'**

'That's because I CAN'T see you, remember?'

'**Oh…Well, you've got a point, I'll leave now.'**

'Good riddance to bad rubbish.'

'**I heard-'**

Sakura's conversation with herself was cut short when she saw the door open and light leak in, causing her eyes to squint, attempting to adjust. A figure walked in, and Sakura's eyes allowed her to see, finally, who he was.

Before she could make sense what had happened and which Akatsuki he was, she was picked up by a pair of strong arms and slung over whoever he was' back. In instinct, Sakura started pounding him as hard as she could, though without chakra enhancement, and screamed at him. Goes something like this.

"Hey what are- LEMME GO!!! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!?"

"Calm down, pinky. You don't want me to have to knock you out again." Sakura could not place that voice to person, but she caught a glimpse of blue hair and immediately knew who it was from all the scrolls she shouldn't have been reading in the Hokage Tower. 'Kisamu or Kisame or something like that. Kisame, that's right.'

'**I think a better name for him would be-'**

'I don't feel like your stupid humour right now.'

'**Humph. Well at least you admitted you're not funny.'**

With that Inner-Sakura left and Sakura became at once aware of the situation. She had just been placed rather roughly on something soft. At once she recognized what it was, a bed. Kisame had just left her alone in a huge luxurious looking room with a bed. Seeing a window, she tried to get up and open it for her escape. Too late she realised she still couldn't support her own weight, and she tumbled down onto the floor.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Sakura spoke aloud hoping someone would hear her and she would be helped back up on that comfortable bed. A lot to expect of cold-hearted Akatsuki members, but never the less, one of them DID come. Unfortunately, it was that Deidara guy, and it didn't look like he was coming to help her up.

"Leader-sama wants to see you now, un." Great, "Leader-sama" was OBVIOUSLY the leader of this twisted organisation, which was all she needed.

After a few minutes silence, Deidara looked really impatient about to say something before Sakura spoke up.

"Ahem," Sakura started. "If you haven't realised by now, I can't exactly move around."

"The great Haruno Sakura who supposedly killed Sasori-Danna and is praised as a medic-nin all over can't even heal herself enough to move around?" That guy was mocking her, and she didn't like it. Then she thought of something.

'**Supposedly?'** "Maybe that's because you've put chakra restraints on me!" Sakura's anger was slowly rising.

"…Good point, un." With that, he lifted her up, bridal style, and for the third time that day, (Sakura included when she passed out in the bindings) was carried around like a rag doll. He brought them to a door with an "L" carved magnificently onto it. Sakura heard a THUMP, and then realised that it was her body being dropped onto the floor. Deidara had placed (not so gently) her in the room and had stood back. Piercing eyes looked at Sakura from a semi-throne-looking chair. A voice spoke,

"You are Haruno Sakura?"

"What do you want with me?!" she yelled at shadowy outline of a figure.

"Nothing much, only you to join Akatsuki."

"WHAT?!! THERE IS NO WAY IN FREAKING HELL I'M GOING TO JOIN!!!" Sakura basically spat out her astonishment. Even though Deidara had said the same thing to her before, she would never have believed it unless it came from this supposed "leader" himself. Now she just felt like a cornered like a rat.

"Well, you aren't really the one to decide, are you?" Deciding that by joining she might find info on the Akatsuki and could then escape or be rescued, she agreed, acting as unwilling as she could muster. Though they were kind of surprised, they didn't hand her a cloak or ring, Sakura thought it was because they still considered her to be a prisoner. For some reason, they put this collar thing around her neck, and when she tried to take it off, it zapped her lightly, but enough to make her squeak.

'**Lemme guess, it's to keep their rat from running away.'**

'I thought I got rid of you!'

'**Obviously not.'**

Sakura shoved her Inner-Self away and suppressed her there.

"Okay, well Deidara, take her to her room."

"Hai, Leader-sama, un." Sakura was somewhat dragged out of the room and into the hallway, down a couple of corridors and then shoved through a door into a spacious room. Everything there had Akatsuki red and black cloud print on it, even the lamp shade.

"I'm meant to look after you till you're needed to cook or something, un." Deidara said.

'Great now I'm a slave as well, he probably means he needs to watch over me in case I try to escape.'

For a while Sakura sat there, on her bed, with Deidara slightly falling asleep, probably from boredom. Then Sakura saw something.

"Can I at least go to the toilet?" There was a bathroom attached to her room.

"Yeah, I guess so, un."

Sakura could not hold her excitement in; she bolted towards the toilet, hope giving her strength and blocking everything else out of her mind at the promise of freedom from this hellhole. She closed and locked the toilet door behind her, and saw a window. It wasn't even locked! She opened it as quietly as possible and landed silently on the other side, the smell of fresh air greeting her. She didn't even care that she didn't know where she would go after she had escaped, she just ran, hoping Deidara had probably dozed off and wouldn't notice her being so long. In her hopings and wantings, she had forgotten about her 'collar' and ran straight into the electrocution.

At first it wasn't that bad, but as she ran further, it got more painful until she ended up trying to back up, biting her tongue to suppress her screams from giving away that she was here. Just as she backed up out of the range, she ran into a solid figure. Turning around on the ground, she saw two blood-coloured eyes before keeling over, screaming in pain.

"Get up, un." A pair of arms shook her from wherever she was lying.

'Ughh… Five more minutes.' Sakura didn't feel like she had even the strength to speak.

"I don't know what you did, Itachi-san, but whatever it was, I think you overdid it." Some foreign voice, probably the fish-dude, Kisame.

"Hn."

'Pfft, the elder Uchiha is just as good with words as the younger one.'

'**You're telling me.'**

All of the sudden Sakura's body jerked up and she sat there, staring at three people, Kisame, Deidara and Itachi.

"Finally." Kisame stated.

"What…How…Wait, huh-?" Sakura was speaking gibberish, even to herself.

"Well, you were being naughty, un, and you ran out the bathroom window, then you got electrocuted and Itachi used Sharingan on you, un." Deidara said it with little emotion, but at the same time it sounded like he was trying to explain maths to a five year-old.

"..Oh."

"Anyway, that was ten minutes ago, un. I almost forgot to introduce you to the rest of Akatsuki. This is Itachi, un," He pointed at Itachi, "Kisame, un," Kisame gave a kind of half-wave half-not gesture, "And I'm Deidara, un."

"The rest of Akatsuki is outside, un." He dragged Sakura, who had just gotten up, out of the room and into this weird shaped room that had a huge table in the middle and a few people sitting at it. There was this plant-looking thing that looked scarily hungry, a person with an orange spiral mask on running around shouting "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" and waving his arms, a guy with a half ripped shirt, white hair and pinkish eyes and, to Sakura's complete frustration and astonishment, that Sasori guy that she thought she had killed with Chiyo baa-sama. Her mouth couldn't have been any more open, or her eyes any more wide, as she couldn't find a word to say.

"Well, well, if it isn't that pink-haired brat that almost killed me with grandma Chiyo." He stared at her with those same, half-lidded eyes as he always did, that expressionless face that only Itachi could've beaten.

Meanwhile, Deidara and almost every else had gone silent, and were looking from Sasori to Sakura, and back again.

"So, you two know each other?" the pink-eyed guy spoke.

"….But, I killed you, we both did!!" Sakura shouted, hoping they were somehow playing a joke on her, seeing how long she would last before she exploded. That wouldn't last long.

"I knew you would be surprised if you found out that puppets don't die, and that you can't kill me."

Just as Sakura lunged at him, she felt an electric shock run through her body, gasped, and collapsed.

When Sakura woke up about a minute later, she didn't listen to how they told her she couldn't attack any of the other members unless she wanted to get zapped. She just let the thought of how Sasori was still alive turn over in her mind, trying to grasp it, but still not able to believe it.

She was told after who everyone was, finding out that the pink-eyed guy was Hidan, the masked one Tobi, and the plant thing Zetsu, but she didn't once stop glaring at Sasori, who just stared back.

"They're doing a staring competition, Deidara-senpai!!!" Tobi squealed and ran around, pulling at Deidara's hair.

"Grrr, Tobi, if you keep doing that, it'll be death by explosion, un!!" Deidara ran after Tobi, who was screaming like a little girl.

"Heh, seeing as you beat me last time in a battle, how bout we have a spar to see who's better now?" Sasori was just asking to be annihilated. Sakura clenched her already clenched fists even harder.

"You're on, freak!"

"Too bad we don't have Zetsu to clean up the mess of you after we've finished." Sakura had been told that Zetsu was a cannibal, so she was really angry. She stood up and followed Sasori out of the room and into the outside. Deidara and Tobi had realised what had happened and came out with the rest of the Akatsuki members to watch.

Sakura got into her fighting position, a nostalgic feeling over-coming her. She remembered Chiyo baa-sama helping Sakura defeat this guy last time, now she had to do it on her own. Sakura remembered Sasori's fighting patterns; after all, that was only about 2 months ago.

"Ready, GO!"

Kisame waved his arm down and Sakura burst forward, pumping her chakra boosting feet. She reached Sasori and threw a punch at him, knowing she would miss. She suspected correct, and a second after she threw the punch, she kicked at him. Sakura was surprised with her success, it hit him smack in the face, and sent him flying back into a tree, the impact breaking it. Sakura wondered why Sasori hadn't brought out any puppets, but was answered as ANOTHER Sasori came at her side with a sword. She dodged the sword just in time to avoid being scratched, and jumped backwards. As she was in mid-air, a whole bunch of needles zoomed towards her, to which she hastily brought out enough kunai knives to deflect them all. Just as she thought she was safe to land with having something thrown at her, the puppet that Sakura had punched let out that same gas that had almost killed her with Chiyo baa-sama.

'Shit, I don't have any exploding tags! What'll I do?'

'**Why don't you use the replacement jutsu?'**

'I don't know whether it'll work in this situation, but I'll try anyway.'

She used the hand signs and sucked in the gas, poofing into a log and appearing behind Sasori.

'Wow, it did work. I never thought I'd say this but I'm really grateful you came.'

'**Ha, I'm glad I have a photographic memory, I'll bring this up every time you get angry at me.'**

'There is always a catch.'

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she watched Sasori turn around and gathered chakra into her fist. She smacked it into the ground and in the confusion she ran at Sasori, but halted. He wasn't there. Sakura looked all over, right, left, up, behind, in front…. But he wasn't anywhere. She had also suspected that seeing as though he was a puppet master, he wouldn't be able to use jutsu to enable him to go underground. But she was wrong. Hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her underground, leaving only her head above. Then Sasori appeared in front of her, smirking down at her. He pulled out his katana and put it against her neck.

"I win."

Sakura cursed her foolishness and powered her chakra through her body so that she could break out of the ground. She was extremely surprised to see Sasori holding a hand out. She took it and he pulled her up. The rest of the Akatsuki was coming towards them, Zetsu looking disappointed.

Tobi walked up to her, so did Deidara.

"Tobi thought that you did really well!! Tobi told Deidara-senpai that you looked pretty when you fought, but Deidara-senpai smacked Tobi on the head!" Tobi said in a childish way.

"Yeah well you deserved it Tobi, un."

The two continued on bickering, Deidara obviously winning. Sakura smiled, it reminded her of Naruto and Sasuke, but when she thought of Sasuke, she suddenly got really angry, so she stormed off to her room. Well, that would've been good, except for the fact that the Akatsuki headquarters was so damn huge that she got lost in seconds. Sakura walked down a corridor that she thought she recognised, except most of the corridors she thought she recognised, but she actually didn't. After a while of turning corners and going around in circles, she gave up and sat down, wondering what was going on in Konoha since –or if- they realised she was missing.

In Konoha

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, I was going to eat ramen at Ichiraku's, but then I thought you probably wanted to go too, so I was, you know, wondering whether you, um, wantedtogowithme?" Although Naruto didn't know it now, he was talking to himself. There wasn't anyone in Sakura's home.

"Sakura-Chan? SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto shouted while banging on her door. He had looked all over, and everyone said that they hadn't seen her; Lee said that she might be at her house, because she wasn't on a mission and she wasn't anywhere else. As Naruto started searching frantically around for anything that might tell him where she was, he spotted a red headband; Sakura's headband.

He raced towards it and picked it up, checking if what he saw was real. As soon as he confirmed it, he sprinted towards the Hokage Tower, clutching the metal like there was no tomorrow.

Back at Akatsuki Hideout

'Hmm, where did I put my headband go? Did I even have it when I was taken?'

'**Nope, by my recollection, you left it. Well at least now they know you've been taken, Naruto's probably having a fit right now.'**

Sakura sneezed.

'Someone must be talking about us.'

'**Probably some of those hot Akatsuki members.'**

'Where did THAT come from?!! They're the enemy!!'

'**Yeah, that's true, but you have to admit they're pretty hot, well some of them. I mean I am your thoughts.'**

'Not the majority though.'

'**Tsk, tsk. Always making excuses.'**

"You should go away, I might slip up and say things out loud. Then I'd blame you."

"Too late, un." Deidara had just opened the door to her room and was standing in the doorway, watching with great amusement. Sakura blushed deeply.

'**OMG THAT WAS HILARIOUS, HAHAHA!!!'**

"I told you to shut up!!" Without knowing it, again, she said her conversation with herself out loud.

"Well sorry, un."

"NO! I didn't mean it to you, I meant it to myself!!" Desperately trying to cover herself up, Sakura made herself sound even more foolish.

Deidara raised both eyebrows, and burst out laughing. Sakura just stood there, beet red. Then Sasori walked past, staring at a cracking up Deidara, rolling around on the floor, and a blushing Sakura. He just waited till Deidara had calmed down, wiping tears of mirth away and asked for an explanation, Sakura prayed Deidara wouldn't say anything. She must've prayed to the wrong God.

"That was priceless, she started talking to herself, and then she told herself to shut up, un." Though you couldn't see any of Sasori's real expressions on the outside, Sakura could just TELL he was laughing his head off at her on the inside. He had already had to show her the way to her room previously, after she got lost for half an hour. He must've thought she was a loon. Well, what did she care what he thought of her? After all, she'd get her revenge on him and the rest of the Akatsuki when she was rescued. WHEN she was rescued.


	2. Chapter 2 AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok, first of all, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Even though there were only two ppl lol. But the rest of you –shakes head- there were way too many hits to have only two people reviewing, unless you don't have an account, which in that case it's ok. So, in light of that, I'm going to quickly say that I'm sorry I can't respond to any of the reviews because shortly I have to a road trip that will last for a while, but it's ok cos I can write the story while I'm there (but that still doesn't mean I'll be able to finish it fast, I'm a really really slow writer and I get distracted easily). Also, being mean to everyone who's reading, I won't post it until I get… hmm, 6 reveiws!! Wow I'm evil. (sorry to the people who have already reviewed, you can have a special mention in my next chapter)


End file.
